Bribe me
by Jerui
Summary: Alternate Reality RyoSaku Pairing- Unsociable Ryoma Echizen was forced to join Seishun High's tennis club known for its teamwork by none other than Sakuno Ryuuzaki, Coach's granddaughter and the tennis club manager. Read & Review.
1. Prologue

**Bribe me**

_By Jerui_

**Author's note: **Another alternate reality. Setting is in high school and Sakuno and Ryoma didn't meet during middle school. Yossha! I wasn't actually planning to make this multi-chapter but you see, I somehow can't help prolong the scenes to be able to do the character development. Anyway, I _need_ a beta. Or just leave a review so I can improve and edit. It will just take a moment and it would hurt to review right? Here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>How boring. And a bit irritating if I may add.<p>

My days has always been like this since high school started.

"Echizen-san, please go out with me!" a girl confessed to me at the back of the school and she's the same year as me from what I have read on the letter she left in my shoe rack.

I sighed. I didn't expect that this is going to happen to me every single day. Back from America, I was just a normal boy who played tennis every day. People say that they are close to me but i have no attachment to them if you ask me.

But when I came to Japan (my family migrated back because my father said he had enough of his leeching and wanted a different atmosphere) and entered Seishun High School, I felt like I was watched the whole day as if their stares could burn a hole on my back.

And then it's been a month since my freshman year started and I have received 2 to 3 love letters saying love confessions or wanting to meet almost every day. Gah! I've had enough, kami-sama!

"I'm sorry. I am not interested in going out with anybody at the moment."

"A-ano, do you have someone you like?"

"Uh, I don't but I'm really sorry." Yeah, it's getting harder to deal with this every day. Now that I looked at her, she's average. Shoulder-length brown hair, an okay face, average height and all. If I wasn't busy playing tennis, I might have considered. Maybe if she was also my type of girl. I wonder if I even have a preference. But dating is troublesome.

"O-okay. Thank you for listening" was the last thing she said and then left hurriedly. I sighed again for I have finished answering those love confessions for today.

I have been playing tennis for as long as I can remember. I remember my stupid father playing with me non-stop back from when I was five. Those days were fun because he doesn't talk about his leeching habits inside the court but makes fun of me not getting a single point from him each match. I think that was when I promised to myself that I wanted to defeat him someday.

It is 7th period, time for club. Seishun has a prestigious tennis club but I didn't bother joining. I couldn't bring myself to join the club because I never have played on a team. I'd rather sleep or train in order to join independent tennis competitions that are not school related.

I lied down under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. They were nearly out of season but they still look pleasing and interesting somehow. Girls would surely use the words _cute_ or _beautiful _pertaining to the pink petals falling.

Ah, I want to cuddle Karupin, my Himalayan cat. He's my definition of cute. But of course, nobody knows that. I closed my eyes and then just a moment later, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sakuno! Ryoma-sama got called out again! I saw them from the window at the stairs earlier!" Tomoka Osakada, my best friend told me. "Geez, he's so cool and popular don't you think? He has this calm and mature atmosphere in him. He's so tall and lean and handsome too!"<p>

"Tomo-chan, not one confession got accepted though. I mean, I commend him for not using his looks as a reason for playing with girls. But I don't see him doing anything either but sleep in English class. And the teacher doesn't even bother!"

I was fixing my things, preparing for my managerial job on the tennis club. I just finished my cleaning duties. My grandmother wanted me to help the club she was handling. Of course I accepted since I've got nothing to do. I didn't refuse even if I was the only female member of the club (the second year and third year manager were both guys). And then Tomo-chan got here and went on with her usual _Ryoma-sama_ rant. If only I wasn't on duty, I would've gone straight to the tennis courts and help my _senpai_-_tachi_ do the chores.

"…wondering why he didn't join any club. Nee, Sakuno you're not listening!"

"Uh, sorry Tomo-chan. I have to go to club now."

"Wait, teach me how to bake a cake sometimes! I wanted to make one for my brothers! I like your recipes more than any other local bakeries here! I'm sure they would love it!"

"Yeah sure, bye, take care on your way home!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Then I got out of the classroom. I love spending time with her whenever I teach her to cook in our home since we have complete cooking equipment. Tomoka really cares for her family. That is what I like most about her and she's the best person in the world although I get to hear her loud rants almost always. And her dialogs were always about Ryoma Echizen whenever we talk at school.

Almost every day, that guy gets letters and always gets called out by the schools' female population. He has about 2 to 3 daily confessions from the prettiest and the cutest girls to the plainest ones but every one of them got rejected.

I must admit that he's handsome. His greenish locks stood out from the first day of class. In addition to that, he's so tall and has this nonchalant atmosphere. The other guys from our class tried to socialize with him but they got light response so some bother to ask him to hang out after class just out of courtesy and they just got used to getting declined. Plus he's sleeping in English class! Doesn't he know how difficult English was? But the teacher didn't other waking him up at all…

I finally got to the clubroom and everyone were already at the courts so I changed my uniform to gym clothes, stretched a bit and brought out a basket of balls. My tiresome job starts. But I enjoy this.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	2. Exams

**Bribe me**

_By Jerui_

**Author's note:** Thank you for those who **reviewed**, added this story to their **alert** settings and those who added this story to their **favorite** list. I appreciate the feedback. I'm more or less a newbie in writing although I have been a member in fanfiction for almost 5 years. So I hope I meet your expectations. I also hope you get the perspective without me adding whose point of view was used. I really can't bear marking it because the format will be sort of bothering me.

Have you watched the New Prince of tennis episode 8? I rolled on the floor laughing when Echizen and Kenya did the "Ina Bauer" move. Ha ha.

I might make the next chapter on a single perspective but I haven't decided yet whose view I will use.

This is the next chapter. And it will be longer than 1000 words. heh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>Exams

* * *

><p>"Echizen!"<p>

I looked back. It was a reflex whenever someone calls anybody's name, right?

But I regretted it when I saw who it was who called out.

"Morning, Echizen!"

I should've known it was that Satoshi Horio. I'll remember his voice next time.

Horio _is_ a blabber mouth. He talks about his personal experiences every time he talks to me. Behind him were his other friends, Katsuo Mizuno at Kachiro Kato. I like them more because they don't see the need to fill each silence with talk.

They caught up to me. They were chatting but I tuned them out and gazed ahead.

"Echizen-kun, have you reviewed for the exam on English?" Kato asked. I just yawned and then 'hn'-ed.

"English is too difficult. I wish I pass this exam," Mizuno thought aloud.

Our homeroom teacher never informed them that I came from America. I personally think it would hurt their pride if their student knows more than they do. I do have advanced studies when I was in America, and being a native English speaker and fluent in Nihonggo, I have the advantage when it comes to studying (though I have this _huge_ problem with history.) I never told them either on the first day of class and I now thought that it was the right choice. I can't bear to think how much letters I would receive if they knew I'm a dual citizen. Probably they would think I'm good at everything.

We arrived on the gates. I sensed those stares I received but ignored them. It was a disaster when I looked at one of them on my first week. And that person (a girl) fainted.

I pushed the thought away.

Today was the first day of midterm exams. I just remembered. So that's why I bumped into Horio and his gang this morning; they have no tennis practice. I have watched these three on the window during my library duties (I was punished for sleeping in class). I guess Horio's blabber about his five years tennis experience was a joke. Mizuno and Kato seemed to be working hard. But still, they have lots more to work on. I find the other regulars interesting, but not exciting enough to make me join the club. I didn't even go to the club orientations.

As we arrived on the shoe racks, I yawned but it turned to a sigh when I noticed two pink letters on top of my shoes. Horio peeked on my side and said "Lucky you Echizen, you aren't even on any club and you have admirers that much who confess to you every single day….." Yeah, another lucky decision I made, not _joining the tennis club_. Might as well stay inconspicuous and make my life peaceful.

I pocketed the letters and then I placed my sneakers on the shoe rack, wore the indoor shoes and then headed straight to the classrooms without waiting for the trio. I'll deal with the confessions later and I have to review history if I wish to pass the wearisome subject. I wish I took the Japanese history subject back when I was in America.

I gave out a long sigh.

* * *

><p>Everybody was babbling. The door at the back of the class opened and the girls silenced at once. I need not look who came but I still did. It was Ryoma Echizen. Oh how charismatic is he really?<p>

As I stared, our eyes met for a second. I blushed and averted my gaze. What a weird feeling, watching those golden eyes gave me a jolt. Maybe that's why girls liked him; it's one of those mysterious qualities. It was like the sensation the third year tennis prodigy Syuusuke Fuji-senpai's electric blue eyes gave me when we first made eye contact. But rather than shock, those blue eyes gave me a shiver.

I read my English notes again and scratched my chin. I wish I know someone who can explain this foreign language to me.

We are sitting alphabetically today. And Echizen was in front row. He was reading something. Was it the English notes? That's what people get when they sleep in class.

The homeroom teacher arrived and asked us to keep our notebook, book or any reference materials away. This is going to be a long day.

…

It was now the English test and it started 15 minutes ago. And then I heard an audible _thump._

I looked up just to see Ryoma Echizen stooped over his desk, his head on his arms. _He's sleeping again!_ I screamed internally. _Just how unreasonable can he get? And why was it always English when he sleeps in?_

The teacher approached him patted his arm and asked in a normal voice "Echizen-kun, are you done?"

He woke up, looked at Haruka-sensei, handed his answer sheet over and went back to sleep. My jaw dropped. I must have completely looked like an idiot.

"What? Echizen's done?" Horio-kun stated rather loudly.

Everybody groaned, including me.

* * *

><p>When I came to, the exams are over.<p>

I was still bending forward over my desk, when Horio slammed both of his hands on my desk.

"What?" I asked groggily, lifting my head a bit, only my right eye open.

"How did you manage to finish English that fast!" he asked threateningly, his face too close.

"America," I muttered inaudibly, burying my face on my arms over my desk again.

"WHAT did you say?"

"Stop that Horio-kun," a female voice appealed.

I straightened up, stretched and then leaned on the back of my chair. I scratched my forehead and yawned widely. I thought I heard the word _cute_ but I tuned the chattering out and tried concentrated on what to say. "I'm an American citizen, so move away and I'll take my leave." I said all that in English.

I need to get home to practice. There's a singles competition coming up after this week. I stood up, grabbing my bag on the process, leaving a flabbergasted Horio behind.

I heard Mizuno asked "What did he say?" and Kato answering him with a "Who knows".

"It's English!" Horio shrieked.

Mada mada dane.

…

The Monday next week, when I came to school I was greeted by a group of girls with thick foundation and strong perfumes. They crowded in the lockers, and I passed by them, changing my shoes.

"Good Morning Echizen-kun, congratulations!"

"You topped the exams Echizen-kun!"

"Yeah! Congrats!"

_Yeah,yeah._ I thanked them back without a glance. Doing that would have given them false hope. I've read that on Nanako's magazine once when it was summer. _How to avoid misunderstandings with the girls._ Great article, very helpful.

* * *

><p>Uhg.<p>

"Sakuno, look! Ryoma-sama got the first place! By the way, congrats on taking the second place! Kyaaaa~"

Tomoka was literally jumping happily, her face red from excitement. The top 50 students list of our year was posted on the bulletin. And I got the second place. Ugh.

Damn that Ryoma Echizen. How come he was the first? I can't believe this.

…

Homeroom started. And class duties for this week were handed out.

"Ryuuzaki, Echizen. This week's yours."

And now I'm panicking. This week is crucial for the tennis practice of the team. And I can't think straight because a certain someone had the highest grade even though he sleeps in class. How horrible can life get? I raised my hand and to my surprise, so did Echizen.

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" Haruka-sensei asked.

I stood up. "Sensei, I can't do the duty for this week. The tennis team will be participating on the district tournaments. I have to go help them on their practice."

"I see. What about you Echizen?"

"Haruka-san, can I talk to you after class? I also can't do the duties for this week. I was on an errand for this week. Something personal."

Everyone was looking at him. And I too was looking. If I know better, he's a geek, studying all night, not having a life. It's too good to be true if he both have the looks and the brains. But he's too mysterious so it might be impossible to prove my assumptions.

"Alright. See you at the faculty at the end of the class. Both of you will do the duties next week. I give this week then to Andou and Uehara. Stand, bow."

The next week, I found out how very wrong I was about him.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


	3. His Secret

**Bribe me**

_By Jerui_

**Author's note:** I can't believe this. I have more than 15 subscribers now. And someone even added me to his/her author alert. I never thought that I will get that many readers. Thank you for the support.

Here's the next chapter. Hoho, this is a remake of their meeting. Read to know why I said a remake. Haha. Any application as my beta? I need your help editing. :/

Have you guys listened to Fuji's seiyuu's album "_Breath"? _As they say, it was like a healing CD which makes your mind relaxed. I recommend it! I listen to _Peaceful time, Grand Slam, and Amazing Grace_, and all of those were Kaida Yuki's (Fuji's seiyuu)_. _I also listen to Ryoma's character songs. Their voices are incredibly pleasing to the ears.

Oops, which reminds me, I'm going to be busy this month because I am a junior in college and am currently having a huge project. I might be able to update later than two weeks (probably). I'm sorry.

I was in a dilemma which point of view to use and decided it to be Sakuno's. And I can't believe that I was able to make it this long! Here goes. *wink

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong> His Secret

* * *

><p>I heard that annoying ticking sound and it was effectively waking me up.<p>

I opened my eyes seeing my white ceiling and pale pink walls. Disconcerted at first, I suddenly sat upright causing my vision to spin. Not even waiting for the whirling to stop, I tapped my alarm on the bedside table and hurried at the bathroom, grabbing the towel from the open closet on my way and hastily took a bath.

Today is the day of the district tennis tournament.

…

Wearing my usual sport attire, the knee length shorts I use whenever there is club and the white polo with pink stripe on the middle, I got down and then I heard my grandmother talking on the phone.

"Oh, so he's also competing today, huh? That child didn't join the tennis club, Nanjirou! Such a waste of talent!...I didn't convince him either when I talked to him, when was it? On the club orientation I think…. Oh yeah sure. You are both alike aside from the social aspect. Ha ha ha, alright, say hello to Rinko for me, pervy brat."

"Who's competing?" I curiously asked as soon as she finished the call.

"The son of my old student," she replied casually. "I see you are prepared but I have to get off and drop by the school. I have left the forms on my desk. I'm really getting old."

She grabbed her keys as I sat down on the dining table, placing my bag on the floor. Today's breakfast is western style: egg, bacon and rice. She proceeded to the door and I heard her say, "I'm going." I responded with a _have a safe trip_. I ate as I heard the car engine and as it sped off the drive way. I swigged the glass of milk after eating and placed the dishes in the washer.

I fixed my hair in a single braid, stopped on the hallway and said my goodbye to my parents' photo, went out, locked the door and got off. I started walking towards the train station.

…

"Fools, don't you guys even know your own grip? If you want to do top-spins, you use the Western grip," a young man with shoulder length brown hair wearing a brown uniform and red neck tie showed off to his friends. The three high school students are standing in front from where I was sitting. "It's done by holding the racquet like if you're going to shake someone's hand."

I was sitting on the train for 20 minutes and these three got on two stops ago. How idiotic. I may be just a manager but I know the difference between the western and eastern grip and this _baka_ mixed them up! I ignored them and continued reading the _Doubles for dummies_ book I borrowed from Sadaharu Inui-senpai, a regular from the tennis club.

And then suddenly, he started swinging his racquet, like an idiot would do in an enclosed space like this train.

"Here!"

"As expected from the Ace at the Kitagoe tennis club!" exclaimed the other guy.

"Stupid! It's common sense! Ha!"

Wha-! I was almost hit! I closed my eyes, tried to calm myself but failed, prepared myself for an anger outburst but-

"Hey."

The voice came from a young man with lean physique who was sitting across, wearing a white Fila hat, a red jersey, white shorts and sport shoes, his bag, which looked like what a tennis player would use, by his side. It has embroidered initials _R. E._ Maybe he was tall. I could tell by the the length of his legs and his sitting height even when slouching. I couldn't see his face because he was either looking down or napping, his back stooped. He had earphones on and though he was talking to the three in front of me, he was still looking down or his eyes closed not even bothering to look.

"You guys are too loud."

I stared, forgetting my irritation, so as the three of them and then it was silent for a moment.

The train lurched causing the arrogant high school-er to drop his racket.

"Heh, I can't believe I just got told off by a busybody…" he muttered, taking his racquet while looking at the guy across us.

"Bingo. Taking a racquet from the ground is the correct western grip."

"What did you sa—"

"Oh yeah, the handshake grip you were referring to is the Eastern grip. There are some who mix them up." And then they guy got up, still looking down, and not even sparing a single look on the three high school-ers and approached the automatic doors. The train stopped, the doors opened and he stepped out.

"Oy! Wait up!" exclaimed the humiliated guy. _Ha! Serves him right! _I thought elatedly.

"Sasabe, you got dissed!" said the classmate of the Sasabe guy.

"Oh! We need to get off!" prompted the other pushing his two classmates through the door.

As I watched in amusement and hearing the operator's voice reminding the passengers to pay attention with their belongings, I suddenly remembered that it was also my stop and swiftly got off before the doors closed.

…

"Game and match, SEIGAKU, 3 games to 1," announced the umpire. "Seishun Gakuen is the District Champion who will represent the team on the regional tournament. The ceremony will be tomorrow in the afternoon, and the 4 best teams will be present. That's all."

"Thank you for the hard work!" both Seigaku and Fudomine bowed and greeted each other after the match.

Tezuka-senpai of our team and Tachibana-san from Fudomine, both captains didn't get the chance to play because of the timely win of Syuusuke-senpai on singles 2. They shook hands and expressed their expectation to face each other soon on the court. Together with Katsuo-kun and Kachiro-kun, I approached the club regulars and handed them their water bottles.

"Thank you, Sakuno-san," the gentle_ tensai_ said as I gave him his bottle.

"You have the best game so far," I commented but added in a whisper, "you stole Kunimitsu-senpai's spotlight."

He chuckled and did not comment more.

Eiji Kikumaru, the acrobatic player and Shuichiro Ooishi, the vice-captain of the club, or the golden pair won the Doubles one; Inui-senpai, the calculative data man and Kaoru Kaidoh, the snake shot master, won the doubles 2. Takeshi Momoshiro, a second year and a power player, lost to the _high on the rhythm_ Akira Kamio-san on singles 3 but Syuusuke-senpai sealed the championship. Takashi Kawamura, the hadokyuu user who has a minor wrist injury during the last match with Hyotei Academy, was a reserve player and also didn't get to play.

"Assemble!" Coach Ryuuzaki called. (She's not my grandmother at school or the courts). The regulars formed their usual lines: the regulars at the front, the second years and then the freshmen. Tezuka-senpai was beside coach. "The awarding ceremony will be tomorrow so you guys are free to go now. If you wish to stay and watch the singles tournament, you may do so. Practice will resume on Monday morning. That's all. You have something to say Tezuka?"

"Good work everyone," Tezuka-senpai said. "Take good care and do not get careless when you get home."

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

"Dismissed!"

…

The regulars, I and grandmother stayed back; the _senpai-tachi_ wanted to observe. I wonder if the reason grandmother was staying back was the player participating on the singles tournament she mentioned on the phone earlier. She goes back to the school usually after the match ever since she started coaching but there are times like this when she has a urgent matter to attend to or she knows the participant and stays back and watches matches. I had to stay because she promised to bring me home after the game, and it might be interesting to watch other matches aside from the interschool tournament.

The championship match on the singles tournament will happen after an hour so I looked around to pass time. As I was on my way to the vendo machine to buy a can of Ponta, I overheard two people chatting not too far away from where I was.

"That was awesome, he did a twist serve! And then there was this move he called _cool drive_! I wonder how he managed the spins on that."

"Yeah, it was totally amazing! He didn't even get the chance his opponents to score! I wonder why he didn't join their tennis club. I heard he was from Seigaku…"

_What? There was a participant from Seigaku? How could that possibly be? Maybe he was from the club but can't compete with the regulars?_ I thought, intrigued.

"Yeah, well, he was really ruthless. At least he played fairly after that Sasabe guy did on him."

"True. I would have hurt him back if it was me. His racket flying towards the junior samurai doesn't look like an accident to me. Ha! But at least he didn't get to avoid the twist serve and got hit on the face!"

"He'll be humiliated his whole life! Even with his foul play, he was totally defeated!"

"You bet!"

I fed my coin to the machine and pushed the Ponta button. Voila! I got two grape Ponta! Plus that arrogant Sasabe from the train got defeated. Maybe that samurai junior guy was the guy grandmother was watching out for. .. Plus, I don't know anyone who goes with the pseudonym _samurai junior._

I tuned out the conversation of the two guys and started walking my way to the vacated courts. I opened one Ponta, the other in my bag, but my mind was still running through the conversation I overheard.

And then I saw a white Fila hat slightly visible behind a bush near the courts. That might be the man on the train who _saved_ me earlier! I pulled out the spare Ponta in my bag and headed towards the place where the guy who was possibly the one on the train and planned to hand it to him as thanks.

When I got to the bush, I saw the man had this _Monthly Tennis Magazine _covering his face from the sun. His hair was a familiar greenish color. He must be sleeping, his head over his tennis bag, his hands over his stomach and I could hear his faint breathing.

I looked at my watch. It was only 10 minutes before the matches. Better get this thing done.

"Hey," I said, bending down to wake him up. He stirred. I tapped the cold Ponta on his arm to wake him up more.

His left hand slowly slid the magazine to show his eyes. And they were the shade of gold! I only know one person who has that shade of eye color.

"Ryuuzaki-san?"

And he knows me!

"_Ryoma Echizen?_" as if I don't know who he was, but I blurted it out anyway.

He sat up, and turned to me, and was eyeing the Ponta I was holding. I held it high and handed it to him. "I give this to you as thanks for saving me at the train earlier."

Confusion could be read on his face. "You were on the train?"

"I was sitting across from where you were," I pointed out. _How dense is he? _At least he remembered my name.

He accepted the Ponta anyway and opened it, and drank it. After an audible _ah_, he replied "They were too loud anyway. I can hear them even with my earphones on."

"Announcement: All finalists for the Singles Tennis tournament are requested to assemble on their designated court. The game will start in five minutes. Thank you."

"Ack! I have to go," and he grabbed his bad as he stood up.

"You're a finalist?" I asked.

All I got was a "_hn" _and a thanks for the Ponta I gave him. He ran off and I walked to where he was heading to.

All the tennis club regulars of our school were already at the audience are of the courts. Inui-senpai had his notebook out and was disseminating his data to the others.

"….he is a freshman, Class A. He is a student form our school, and he got the top scores on the midterms for the first quarter recently. I have no data on which middle school he came from. He never showed up on the club orientations so I don't think he looked up our tennis club. Personal life: almost 40 percent of the female population has already confessed to him, and 80 percent of that 40 are freshmen; the other 20 percent are from the upper years. I gathered his data from earlier and I found out that he can do twist serves that get more and more polished by 5 percent every time he uses them. The moves he used in this tournament are _Cool Drive, Drive A, B and C, Tornado Smash. _He can also do a one footed split step that made his movement one and a half step faster. He never let his opponent get a single point after analyzing the adversary's capability after a game…" he droned on.

And then I remembered the conversation I overheard earlier.

"_That was awesome, he did a twist serve! And then there was this move he called cool drive! I wonder how he managed the spins on that…Yeah, well, he was really ruthless. At least he played fairly after that Sasabe guy did on him…True. I would have hurt him back if it was me. His racket flying towards the junior samurai doesn't look like an accident to me. Ha! But at least he didn't get to avoid the twist serve and got hit on the face!...He'll be humiliated his whole life! Even with his foul play, he was totally defeated!"_

So! He was the one who defeated that arrogant Sasabe!

"Nya~ I never thought there would be an interesting player from our school! He should've joined the club! And he has this many admirer's too!" Kikumaru-senpai whined.

"He must've been a loner, he must have," Momo-senpai interjected.

"Fssshhhh, I'd rather be alone than be friends with you, peach," Kaidoh-senpai mumbled.

"What did you say _mamushi_!" Momo-senpai argued back.

I sighed internally as Ooishi-senpai stopped them. It happens every day.

I saw Echizen enter the courts, handed the umpire his card and started stretching. He still had the Ponta and it was placed on the bench usually sat on by a coach (it is prohibited to drink soda inside the courts) together with his bottled water. When the umpire announced the match is about to start, both players approached the net, decided who was to serve first and shook hands.

…

It was already the third game in favor of Echizen when grandmother arrived and approached us.

"So this is where you all have been."

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, do you happen to know Ryoma Echizen?" Inui-senpai asked.

"Of course, you do not know him?"

"Hm. The surname Echizen does ring a bell," and then he scanned his notebook, and moved his glasses up his nose. "Is he related to Samurai Nanjirou?"

"Yes, he is. But in America, he was known as the _Prince of tennis._"

"Prince of Tennis?" We all animatedly asked, except for Fuji, Tezuka and Kaidoh-senpai but all was looking at grandma.

"He was called that because he won 4 consecutive junior tournaments when he was 12. He also participated on the US Open when he was still at America last year and showed impressive skills. The family decided to come back to the country this year. Ryoma said that he wanted to finish school first but he didn't give up tennis while schooling either so he's participating in amateur tournaments," grandma explained. "I did talk to him into joining our club though but I got an immediate no."

The umpire announced the scores. "Game to Echizen: 4 games to love. Change courts!" I stared at Echizen. His breathing was stable. And he wasn't even sweating.

I analyzed the facts that I gathered and tuned out the conversations and the cheers. _So Echizen was an American citizen, no wonder he sleeps in English! Maybe he was in an advanced course in America to be able to do well in other subjects. And…maybe it was really to put his profile low, not mentioning it to the class or to anybody at school. God knows how the female population would react! He'll be some sort of a celebrity to them! I wonder why he refused to join the club…but then freshmen aren't allowed to be able to compete in the ranking tournament until third quarter… _my thoughts went on.

"Game and match! Echizen: six games to love!" the umpire proclaimed. The spectators and photographers approached him.

As the awarding ceremony started, the organizers motioned him to get up the small platform together with the three others who made it into the final matches, and they handed him a gold trophy and congratulated him.

"Echizen's champion nya~! Ryuuzaki-sensei! Convince him to join the club!" Kikumaru-senpai requested. The others showed their agreement while the others are impassive.

Even with all those praise and publicity, Echizen looked bored, not even smiling. I wonder if there will be something that would make his expression change aside from the determination he shows during the matches.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	4. Confusion

**Bribe me**

_By Jerui_

**Author's note:** Okay. I'm sorry for this very, very, very late update. I got obsessed by something and I was distracted after our semester ended last march.

For those who subscribed and reviewed, thank you guys. Hope you give me a review this chapter and support me. I was actually a bit lost right now on what to do with this since I have low feedback. I just don't know if it is actually a good read.

This is unedited. Constructive criticisms, grammar improvement, and plot suggestions are always welcome.

Anyway, here it is. **You must not forget to review. I'll only update if I got five reviews. :P:P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong> Confusion

* * *

><p>The past few days after the tournament have been strange.<p>

The day after, it was bad because I was late and I have class duty with Ryuuzaki-san. The most bewildering part is that she didn't get angry. But is that how you would normally take it?

I was panting, my hand on the door, the other holding my blazer and my bag.

"Ryuuzaki-san! Sorry, I was late!" and then I bowed. Whispers broke out. There's no helping it, I wasn't able to comb my hair, and my uniform might be a bit shriveled because of running and my tie not properly knotted. Or maybe they are talking about something else? Whatever.

I tuned them out.

Argg, whenever I remember my stupid old man not waking me up saying I was on the age that I should wake up on my own pisses me off!

I looked up at her and she was just standing there, not looking my way but all the same she said that it's alright that I was late. Weird. She wasn't like that towards me before. She's even stuttering!

I approached her and told her that I'll do the chores in the afternoon but she said that she'd still help, still not looking at me.

After that, during lunch, she offered me a packed meal during break. Usually, I buy bread or any other food available at the food stall; I seldom bring a packed lunch made by my mother. Of course, a lawyer doesn't have that much time.

Ryuuzaki even invited me to eat to the rooftop, but Horio and his gang were there so it was noisy.

Astonishingly, the bento contained fried fish, rice and tamagoyaki which I like. I repressed the urge to look at her questioningly. And then it came to me that maybe, just maybe, it was a coincidence.

After that, she called me out almost every day, to eat lunch. There were times that it was just the two of us, sharing a silence I enjoy one way or another. Each day, the packed meal would contain my favorite Japanese homemade food, tasting almost like my mom's cooking. Just how in the world did this happen? Is she a stalker? Was she somehow able to contact my dad? Maybe that old coach did?

Why though?

And I don't get it.

She would blush whenever she give me stuff. One time, she handed me a Ponta (reminding me the day of the tournament). That time, she didn't flush so why the hell is she now? It gives me the wrong impression that she might have just fallen in love with me after seeing me playing, that she likes me or something.

Or she is?

And it went on for two weeks even after the class duties.

It was like waiting for a confession, every time she asks me to eat with her, her cheeks red, her eyes not looking straight at me, and she fidgets from time to time. And then what was weirder about it was I wasn't thinking of rejecting her if ever she confesses. Damn it.

…

_Ryoma,_

_I'll be staying in Japan for a real! Can you believe it? I finally got my parents (especially papa) to let me come to your country! Yay! Can Aunt Rinko let me stay at your house? I'll be coming in a month. I was also admitted to your school so we'll be schoolmates (and maybe classmate!). I improved my Japanese language proficiency too!_

_Anji_

That stupid old man! He's nuts but it gets more confusing when he says that my letters are love letters from some weird girls. Lucky I read this one. It was from a relative in America.

Anji Matsuyama is Aunt Reiko's child, a relative on my mother's side. Aunt's husband is American so Anji ended up having foreign sounding name.

I went down and found my mother in the kitchen, cleaning.

"Ma, Anji's coming over," I informed my mom, grabbing the milk carton from the fridge and pouring some in a mug.

"Yes, yes. I was informed by my sister. I was about to prepare her room in a week's time," she replied. "It's so nice to have a girl at home. I wonder when you will bring a girlfriend…" she added with a scrutinizing stare as I drank my milk.

"It is troublesome." Yeah, seriously mom, you don't know what trouble I am in right now, feelings all muddled up, not knowing what decision to make. I'm not even sure that I like her but she was just so good at cooking…and her hair was the same color as my mom's which I very much like plus those clear brown eyes…

EH? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

"Wait, a week? Didn't aunt say that she'll be here in a month?"

"You just opened your letter? That was two weeks ago…" and then she added. "You are very much unlike your father…I wonder if it's a bad or a good thing….."

"Hn," here we go again. I don't want to be compared to that perverted old man. I don't have a _melon_ fetish.

I wonder how my mom ended up marrying him.

"My son spends too much time on tennis… no friends either… I wonder if we did something wrong while he was growing…I hope things go right with—" I heard her babble as I go upstairs.

I sighed. It wasn't the first time that my mom opened up this topic. It's not that I don't want a girlfriend. It's just that I don't want to pick randomly.

I think I liked somebody in America ages ago, because she has the same shade of eye color as my mom and a warm smile.

I was young though.

And what the hell is growing up anyway? I see nothing different from when I was a child up until now… maybe having a perverted father made me unaware…no, scratch that…indifferent about the those things up until now.

I lied down on my bed.

"Meow."

Karupin climbed up and lied down over my stomach. I automatically stroked him and scratched his ear gently.

_It was the day of the entrance ceremony. The wind blew gently, making cherry blossom petals fall attractively. As I entered the gym that was almost full, I found an empty seat near the front beside a brunette with twin braids. (I need to be as close as possible to the stage because I was the top student who got the highest score on the exam.)._

"_Can I sit here?" I asked, looking at her._

_She turned and looked at me with a smile, her clear brown eyes looking at me unwavering, strong and then suddenly my heart skipped a beat._

The scene dissolved.

"_Ryoma, why didn't you take a look on our tennis club? Don't you want to join?" Sumire Ryuuzaki, old man's middle and high school coach, confronted me a week after the entrance ceremony._

_I was standing inside the faculty office, facing her across the table and she was sitting, checking and examining her chart._

"_No."_

"_And why is that?" she looked up to me._

"_It's nothing." On the contrary, I looked down from the window to the courts as they practice. I can tell that the other members aside from the regulars are average. I find them pitiful but I haven't watched the regulars play. They must be good, bringing the team on the nationals last year. _

_First years aren't allowed to play until summer._

_And I'm just fine being alone._

"_Is there any way I can convince you to join?"_

"_There's none. I came to Seishun just to study."_

_I went out the room and then I was looking again at a pair of clear brown eyes._

"_I give this to you as thanks for saving me at the train earlier," Sakuno Ryuuzaki said, holding out a can of Ponta. I reached out my hand-_

Suddenly I was in my room, on my bed.

….

Damn it. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Hey. Go out with me."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued..<em>


	5. Conspiracy

**Bribe me**

_By Jerui_

**Author's note:** aah. I got three reviews only. so sad.

But I think I get to update later on June you have time to review now. lol. I am currently working since it is summer vacation. Sorry guys.

To **anon**, my anonymous (since you don't have an FFN account) reader, thank you, that was motivating. I guess this chapter is for you. Sorry it was short though.

**Jaz-147**, thank you, though I must ask you not to rush me on updating, ideas does not come so easily.

**Imnobeautyqueen**, thank you also. Was it that predictable? Anji will be appearing in later chapters though.

Hope to see your reviews on the next chapters! I decided to reply here instead.

I'll make it up with a longer chapter next time. Forgive me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong> Conspiracy

* * *

><p>It wasn't a confession. No. That was what I kept telling to my self.<p>

I said it, hoping that I sounded nonchalant and a bit indifferent. Still, I can't believe it came out from my mouth. And girls wouldn't misinterpret that _right?_ Especially this girl? Hell, I'm tired of waiting for her to confess. I'm making her life easier. Or so I think.

It was lunch time, and I was with Sakuno Ryuuzaki, on the rooftop, eating the _bento_ she made drinking the ponta I bought. As expected, the meal has my favorites again.

Like as it was in the past two weeks, she was slightly fidgeting today, her hands shaking a little, her face blushing, _even her ears_. She was eating silently, staring at her food.

And then I said my _death_ wish, telling myself I was just repaying her for researching on my favorites.

"Hey, go out with me."

She looked at me, wearing a mask of disbelief, her eyes wide open.

"Ppft! Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

And I thought she'd die laughing, placing her lunch beside her, clutching her stomach and laughing _hard._

What the hell? She even has tears brimming from her eyes because of her laughing.

"Ryoma…Ha ha ha…Echizen! Ha Ha ha ha!"

"Oy! Why the hell are you laughing like that?" I shouted, overshadowing this rude woman's laughter. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. What the heck? Ha ha ha ha, I never knew their plans would work this well! Ha ha ha ha ha," she interjected between her laughing. "That was fast!"

"What plans?" There was a sharp pang of pain on my chest.

After sensing my hostile mood, she said "Okay.. Ha ha ha ha… I'm, hah, calming down."

I'm seriously gonna kill this woman.

"Sorry, Echizen.I had to do this." She pulled out what seems like a sound recorder from her pocket.

I glared at her, all admiration that I felt during the past two weeks evaporating. Raising one eyebrow, I looked at her, demanding for more explanation before I snap.

She raised both her hands, her palms facing me, as if in a surrender. "This is a bugging device. Sorry, my upper classmen made me do this. I never knew it would work the other way though."

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the tournament: (Ryuuzaki Sakuno's memory)<strong>

"Yes, he is related to Nanjirou. In America, he was called the _Prince of tennis,_" grandmother answered our query.

"Prince of Tennis?" We all animatedly asked, except for Fuji, Tezuka and Kaidoh-senpai but all was looking at her.

"He was called that because he won 4 consecutive junior tournaments when he was 12. He also participated on the US Open when he was still at America last year and showed impressive skills. The family decided to come back to the country this year. Ryoma said that he wanted to finish school first but he didn't give up tennis while schooling either so he's participating in amateur tournaments," grandma explained. "I did talk to him into joining our club though but I got an immediate no."

The umpire announced the scores. "Game to Echizen: 4 games to love. Change courts!" I stared at Echizen. His breathing was stable. And he wasn't even sweating.

And then I heard Inui-senpai's pen scratching the surface of his notebook, writing who knows what. But I think it _is_ data.

"Game and match! Echizen: six games to love!" the umpire proclaimed. The spectators and photographers approached him. The organizers motioned him to get up the small platform and handed him a gold trophy and congratulated him.

"Echizen's champion nya~! Ryuuzaki-sensei! Convince him to join the club!"

"I told you I did that already. He won't budge. Maybe you guys should be the one to convince him. Wait, I'll check the bus." And then she left.

My attention was on Echizen-san when I heard someone calling me.

"Sakuno-san."

It was Sadaharu Inui with Kikumaru-senpai and Momoshiro-senpai.

"Yes?"

"Can you help us with sometihing?"

And then I saw that glint that I ever get to see only when he hands out his weird concoction.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


	6. The Plan and the Persuasion

**Bribe me**

By _Jerui_

**Author's note:**

Hello. It's been a while. I sincerely apologize because I promised I'd update June and now it's in the middle of August. (T_T)I got depressed because my friend said my writing was not getting better. I know my grammar sucks but she didn't need to put salt into my wound. Sniff. Anyway, please put up with my grammar for now because no one's applying to be my editor. Ha ha. And I easily get distracted so sorry about that. I have been reading _Aoharaido_ (a manga written and drawn by **Sakisaka Io**), and fanfictions written by **Tacuma** (who captured my most favorite PoT character's dynamic personality, Fuji) and I must say that they are so awesome it kept me away from writing. Don't blame them though. I also have school to deal with and life is getting harder at the university. I am currently taking up math, science and technology electives and I must say that I also suck in that department. Lol. That's why I'm in the creative arts.

No Anji for now.

**nertz**, **Enma20**, **Jaz-147**, **imnobeautyqueen**, **Silver Flyer**, **Nikooru-sama**, and **Kageriah**, thank you for the reviews on chapter 5. Kageriah, I know my grammar is not good (T_T) because it is not my first language but please bear with me until I find someone to edit it. Thank you for pointing it out though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong> The Plan and the Persuasion

* * *

><p>"Sakuno-san," Sadaharu Inui-senpai called out, Momo-chan-senpai, and Eiji-senpai behind him.<p>

"Y-Yes?" I reluctantly answered.

"Can you help us with sometihing?"

And then I saw that glint that I ever get to see only when he hands out his weird concoction, and knew that I would not have the chance to refuse.

"The plan is very simple. We have gathered data of his favorites from Echizen Rinko-san, Echizen Ryoma's mother."

He gathered data that fast? How can that be?!

"We just need your participation. It seems that there is a ninety percent chance that Ryoma will obey after you hand him our offering. He accepted it after all. There is also a fifty-fifty possibility that he will ask you out" what the heck? "or he will just ask you to be his school buddy. To prove either possibility, we need you to carry this bugging device so that when the time comes, we can either blackmail him if he confesses or continue to bribe him if he becomes your friend."

"Why do you need him on the team anyway. We have a very good team that can reach the national using team work…"

"There is a 110 percent that the members aside from the regulars would work hard because they have a world-level rival for the regular's spot," Inui-senpai explained. And then he added sadly "It will be good motivation than drinking my energy juice."

"Sakuno-chan, ne, if he confesses to you, it's up to you, nya~. We won't tell your brother, ne," Eiji-senpai teased.

"Eiji-senpai!" I protested. As if I would go out with him!

"It can't be helped, it just can't," Momo-chan-senpai added.

I sighed. "I-I won't be able to refuse right?"

"We also got permission from Ryuuzaki-coach so… we are to help you cook and get the ninety percent flavors of Echizen Rinko-san's cooking."

"Ne, Inui-senpai, are you sure about that? We get the feeling that any food or drink you touch becomes Inui flaovored. Blech~" Eiji-senpai complained, and hid behind Momo-chan-senpai.

"Eiji, Momoshiro…" Inui senpai whispered and then he faced them. "I have this new juice that will surely leave you refreshed. It's the new concentrated Inui's kiiro power juice…."

"ah—a-a-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Eiji and Momoshiro ran away, followed by Inui-senpai. I sighed again. I don't have any choice do I?

Beep, beeeeep.

I got my phone out and read the message: "See you tomorrow morning, Sakuno-san. –Inui."

I sighed for the last time.

* * *

><p>"No way. There's no way I would join the tennis club," I stubbornly refused.<p>

I was deceived and now I have to join them? No way. What a devious plan they have formed.

"Ryoma Echizen, you can't refuse. You ate two-weeks worth of bento which I prepared very early in the morning. Surely you wouldn't waste my hard work?" that twin-braided devil talked back, standing two meters away, enjoying the wind breeze.

I am pissed more to myself than to her. When was it again that I thought she looked good? I must have been hoodwinked into thinking that she liked me. She wasn't confessing. She was just embarrassed of what she was doing the whole time. Arggg!

"What do you say? Or do you want us to air this recording to the radio room and be done with it."

I stood up, my gaze blank, my voice robotic. "Do what you want."

As I open the door, I heard her say, "I'll wait for your reply tomorrow lunch. I know you won't refuse. You accepted our offering after all."

"MOM!"

"Ara, Ryoma, welcome back."

"How can you do this to me?" I complained loudly, throwing my shoes on the doorstep, producing a loud _clack_. I went to the kitchen, stomping my feet loudly and found my mom cooking.

"Do what my dear?"

"Don't play dumb mom! They had me fooled!"

"Oh? It worked? I was just worried you don't have friends so I—"

"I don't need—"

"You need it! You can't play tennis with your dad forever! You have to have friends to play with! I was worried why you never had friends to begin with. You can't hang around with Anji forever either. Have a life Ryoma."

"But I already have tennis!"

"And so as the team. It's a waste when you have those skills and not sharing them with others. You've got to experience other things."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right. Experience other things. I was deceived today. It was another thing… Where was I yesterday? Thinking about Sakuno Ryuuzaki's clear brown eyes. And now, I was thinking of how much of a devil she was.

And I don't think they need me either.

"Think about it son. They need you to motivate their team. They will be delighted to have a professional level tennis player. You will benefit by gaining friends and having a social life. You can't be alone forever. Here."

She handed me a plate of rice rolls.

"Think about it. Maybe you can bargain with what you want from them and they can also say what they want from you. Just compromise."

I sighed. I have a weak spot when it comes to my mom. I found myself considering my options.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	7. Compromise

**Bribe me**

By _Jerui_

**Author's note:**

I'm back!

To those who have read **Taisetsu na Tomodachi**_**, **_I'm very grateful. Haha. I hoped that people would like it since I wasn't able to update **Bribe me** for a couple of weeks.

**Jewlygem** – thank you. Your review made my day somehow.

**Ryosaku12** – haha. I hope you do review every time I update. What keep the authors writing are inspirational feedbacks after all. It means a lot when people review.

To the others who reviewed and are awaiting the next chapter, thank you!

I have 30 subscribers and 23 added this fic to their favorites! Thank you!

Looks like I can't thank you guys enough. Lol. READ AND REVIEW GUYS! Sorry this is so short.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong> Compromise

* * *

><p>"I'm never joining."<p>

Whose mouth said that again?

"I am Ryoma Echizen. I never played on any tennis team. I am an all-rounder," I introduced myself.

"What a short intro, o-chi-bi-chan, nya~" a human cat said.

"Eiji-senpai, he's not that small," the second-year regular countered.

"But I'm still taller, nya."

"Hn." I held my cap low, covering my eyes. "I'm still growing…. I assume you all heard about me. That's why I am here, right?" With that scheming data man and cunning manager tricking me, there's no helping but join. Tsk.

"Maa," the old coach said, patting my head heavily. "Ryoma here will join practice in the afternoon. I'll leave you to Tezuka."

"There will be no announcement for now. First years, pick up the balls before you go. Dismissed," the captain ordered. "Echizen, come with me, I'll lead you to your locker."

"Uh, I'm not helping the other freshmen?"

"Not yet," replied the stoic captain. I wonder if he knew why I joined.

Better get this done.

I never thought that the day would arrive that I will be deceived.

We were at the rooftop again, arguing over what has happened so far. Here I was, fighting my rights to refuse a thing I never even thought of wanting since I first stepped here in Japan. But I dug my own grave after all.

"Then, is it all right if we tell everyone?"

"That won't work."

"Is that so? I'll tell everyone 'Ryoma Echizen confessed to me!'"

Cunning, huh.

"What, you're blackmailing me now? After bribing me with your packed lunches, gathering data through my mom? Who's lower between the two of us?"

"But senpai said that if you join, we could raise our chance of going to the national tournament!"

"Your team already did that even before I came."

"But I also want to tell you to join since the day of the tournament! That's why we bribed you because we know if we say it first, you'd flat out refuse like you did with grandma."

"You got that right."

"So? It was such a waste, playing singles. All alone."

"So?"

"Are you joining, or not?"

As if I had a choice. My mom was so into this joining-the-tennis-club thing. I walked past Ryuuzaki and slowly sat onto the floor, my back on the wall, my eyes following a pigeon flying around. If I don't have any option, maybe I could negotiate my benefits. It wouldn't hurt to join, maybe, except that my time would be spent more on the club meetings.

But what do I need to gain? This is the time to think about it.

"Hey, do you have that bugging device on you?" I inquired.

"No, why?"

"I see. Then, can this issue be negotiated? Since you don't give me a chance to refuse, maybe I could discuss what I could get from this."

Confusion could be seen on her face.

"I still want you to be my girlfriend."

"What?"

Now she looked outraged. Funny how she could make her face that red, I don't know if she was embarrassed or angered.

"Pretend to be my girl. And I still want my bento."

"I understand the bento part but why pretend to be your girlfriend?!"

_Because you should be if you didn't deceive me_. As if I could say that. "You have to help me get those confessions stop. And I need you to come with me and be introduced to my mom. This is all your fault anyway. Or do you like someone else?"

"N-no."

"Then there's no problem, isn't it? I'll even help you if you do have someone you like."

"That's none of your business."

"Then is this settled?"

Silence.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Fine," and then she stormed her way inside the school building, leaving me behind.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	8. Silence

**Bribe me**

By _Jerui_

**Author's note:**

I'm back! Happy Holidays! Read and Review. :3

EchiZaki, yukina-chan15, jewlygem and symbalin, thanks for reviewing last chapter.

Subscribers, thanks for the support although I took longer to update.

This is unedited. Any constructive criticism may be put in the reviews. Or you could help me with the grammar by being my beta reader. (;p)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 <strong>Silence<strong>

* * *

><p>And so, starting today, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, the boy's tennis team manager and the coach granddaughter is Echizen Ryoma's girlfriend.<p>

Well, not really.

"Then, we should start today by going home together," I told her. I really don't feel like being her boyfriend but I could think of one advantage from this: less confession from the girls in school.

"…as if…" I heard her mutter. I just sighed.

"I'll wait for you after club duties then. See you."

She stormed away.

* * *

><p><em>This is all Inui-san's fault, I thought inwardly as I went down from the rooftop. Now, I have to pretend to be his girlfriend now. What am I going to say to my brother? <em>

* * *

><p>My life as a member of the tennis team started this afternoon.<p>

We all know how it happened so I won't explain it anymore. But then it just doesn't feel so real for me. My plans for a peaceful high school life were messed up.

I wore my white polo shirt that has a red stripe on the middle, and my favorite white cap and black knee-length shorts to practice. The club wasn't that strict in clothing unlike in middle school.

I heard that the regulars today were out on a friendly match against another school. Gah. I don't even know why they need me here! If they can do things as much as they did in the past that guarantees them a slot into the national tournament, then what am I for? I just don't get it. It felt like I was made a freshman slave, like what those upperclassmen do with newcomers.

After the practice, first years carried out their duties.

"Oy, Echizen! You're a member now! Why the change of mind, ah?" Horio said out loud while we were carrying baskets.

I was collecting the balls when I saw _Miss Twin Braids_ talking with, uh, I forgot his name. It was the cunning glasses man was showing her his green notebook. I guess he wasn't a regular this time or maybe he's training the other club members. The others are nowhere to be found now, although there were some seniors idling around.

I just shrugged without giving any answer. Why do I have to pick up these balls by hand?

"Echizen-kun, where are you going?" asked Kato. I went out the courts and headed to the lockers.

"I'm getting my racquet," I replied lazily.

"I wonder why he has to get his racquet for."

When I came back, there were still too many balls on the ground. I sighed and then grabbed a basket and placed it on the other side of the courts. And then I started.

"WOAH! That's awesome, Echizen!"

"Wow, Ryoma-kun!"

Pinpointing the basket I brought on the other side, I smashed each ball on the ground, as if I was playing golf, without the racquet touching the ground. It's much easier collecting it this way.

"Look at that freshman!" said a senior outside the court.

"Show off," said another.

Well, I don't care as much, but they were too loud. This way's faster and I could go home.

And then it's done. I placed my racquet inside my bag and walked my way to the locker to change my clothes.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when I went out the club room. I planned on waiting outside the gates so I headed out. There were people who greeted me goodbye but I learned to just shrug and take no notice or it would cause misinterpretations.<p>

I stood at the gates for fifteen minutes. She was one slow girl. A few moments later, I saw her and her signature braids a few meters away, but she was with someone else.

I thought the regulars were on a practice match but apparently, the captain came back to school.

I saw the strangest expression in her face while talking to him and then I knew. I just knew.

"Echizen, take her home safely."

Tezuka Kunimitsu said it like a command. A captain even outside courts, huh.

"Yes."

Ryuuzaki's expression changed almost as quickly as a service ace. Her face looked sour now. I don't care. I must learn not to care any longer. But it was curious how much she must have liked him.

"I have to come back to the coach. See you guys tomorrow morning. Be careful." And then he turned away.

She stared at his retreating back a few seconds more. I turned. I must not care.

I tuned everything out.

Silence.

...

Without talking, I took her home. She didn't seem to have anything to say either. It was the most deafening silence I have ever experienced, but the expression she was wearing while talking to the captain kept flashing on my mind. The lights were bright when we passed by the town stores but it was like a cave to me, seeing nothing.

Just what is happening?

We still have a long way to go to her house and I saw at the corner of my eyes that she was shivering. Was it cold? It doesn't feel very cold to me. But all the same…

"Are you cold?" I asked her, nonchalant.

She didn't answer but she was shivering. I grabbed her arm and went to the nearest convenience store where there is a vending machine. I took some coins inside my pocket and bought a warm canned coffee. I let her go.

"Here, place this inside your pocket." And then I took out my club jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "This should make you warm, I haven't used it."

She took the coffee but still wouldn't speak another word after that so we continued walking. No complaints on the jacket either.

It was like I walking alone except that I hear her breathing. We are near her house now.

When we stopped at their front gate, she removed the jacket and handed it to me without saying anything. I turned to take my leave. She just stayed on the gates when I looked back as I took a few steps. At least she was looking my way.

* * *

><p>I headed home.<p>

All of our lights were on when I got home and I heard people laughing.

"I'm home!" I said as I took of my shoes and went to the living room. Hurried footsteps greeted me and I was hugged tightly, my view blocked by strawberry smelling curly red hair.

"I missed you!"

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	9. Reality bites, that's why it hurts

**Bribe me**

By _Jerui_

**Author's note:**

Belated Happy New Year Everyone!

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter **symbalin, imadreamer7, Yuka Muntou, yukina-chan15, K chan**! It means a lot. Yukina-chan15 and Yuka Muntou, you guys will find the answers soon. Thank you for the support. This fanfic got 40 subscribers now. haha.

This is unedited. Any constructive criticism may be put in the reviews. Or you could help me with the grammar by being my beta reader. (;p)

I think this will always be in Ryoma's prespective.

Oh! And by the way, you can also contact me at **(www . formspring . me / jeruikun)**. Just remove the spacing. I'll answer anything you wanted to know as much as I can.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 <strong>Reality bites, that's why it hurts<strong>

* * *

><p>All of our lights were on when I went home and I heard people laughing.<p>

"I'm home!" I said as I took of my shoes and went to the living room. Hurried footsteps greeted me and I was hugged tightly, my view blocked by strawberry smelling curly red hair.

"I missed you!"

"Anji! Ugh, I can't… breathe." I protested.

"Oops… sorry. Welcome home," she smiled sweetly.

I smirked.

Anji is very petite but to cling on to me that tight, she's something. Her thick red hair has this elegant curls and it reaches to her waist. Her face is round and her eyes were chinky. She has the same color of irises of mine.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the sofa where my parents and Nanako were.

"Ryoma-sama is here! Ryoma-sama!" my old man exclaimed, mimicking a girl's voice but unsuccessful, with his hands clasped together. He must be drunk because his face was red or just playing stupid. He always does that. I wonder why mom's married to this man really. I may never know. "What do you say about Anji's uniform?"

This is ridiculous. No he is ridiculous.

But now that I look at her, she was wearing our school's uniform. She looked nice.

"I see that every day, you know," I told them but I winked at her, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Nanako, Anji and my mom giggled.

"He's still not cute at all," old man pouted.

"Ah, Ryoma-san, you should go together to school tomorrow," Nanako said.

"That's right. You should come with her and go to the faculty. She could be in your class," my mom said as I sat down beside Nanako.

"Yeah! Yeah! You should show me around! I heard there are awesome guys in your school from uncle!" Anji excitedly exclaimed.

"But I have tennis practice. I have to get there early."

"Sure, let me come with you! Please! Please." She's like a cat who acts cute to get what she wants. Really.

"I really can't win against you." I sighed.

They all laughed.

"Now now, Anji. Don't get to close to Ryoma at school. He might not get a girlfriend," my mother eyed me scornfully. I smirked.

* * *

><p>I was awake.<p>

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get miss twin braid's expression out of my head. Why do her eyes have to tell me everything she feels? I can't be wrong about what I saw right? Of all the things that I should feel, why it must be like this? It's like something was restricting my esophagus. It feels weird.

I was just lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling when I heard an audible tap on the door.

"Ryo?"

It was Anji. Why is she still awake? It's almost eleven.

I sat up and said "It's open."

The door opened revealing Anji in a bear-printed pink pajamas. She was rubbing her eyes looking sleepy but it seems she can't. I made space for her and then I tapped the space beside me. She slid inside the sheets and lied down. I did, too.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack back there," I initiated the talk.

"Well, I did miss you, you know. We hardly get to talk. Oh, by the way, I heard you got mislead. Tell me about it." I can't see her face in the dark but she must be really interested.

And so the long tale was told. I told her about how I became very popular suddenly and how I was discovered and been recruited to the tennis club and such.

One of the best things I like about Anji, she listens carefully. She reacts on the right places and she gives the best advice. I remember the times we spent together in America. We would always be together like siblings back when we were children. We play tennis until dusk. I'd play the guitar and she sings, and we talk about everything. Things change when you get older though.

"And so I compromised with the manager and told her she should still become my girlfriend…"

"Is that so? You still like her don't you? Even when you got tricked."

"No teasing Anji.." She giggled. "I **did** like her before I got tricked."

"You should be more honest. Only I can hear you, you know."

"…she likes another man so I must learn not to like her." I was thankful it's dark, I must be red in the face.

"And so he speaks. Did she say that she likes another person?"

"Not really." She didn't really say it.

"So? Doesn't that give you hope? This is the first time you experience something like this, plus you're still young you should be more honest."

"What are you? Fourty two?" I joked. But really, she seemed older than she looks.

"Not funny. At least you have a girlfriend, all you have to do is to make things real."

"No way. I don't want to force myself on someone who doesn't like me. I only use her as LLP."

"LLP?"

"Love Letter Preventer."

"Lol, that's ridiculous! Ha Ha!"

"Shut up."

"So, you'll let me meet her tomorrow?"

"If you wake up early."

"Then I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"We're leaving!"<p>

"Be careful on your way!"

Anji and I walked on our way to Ryuuzaki's house.

When we were near, I saw the captain at the gate of her house. Ryuuzaki was about to go out and then the captain met her, taking the large bag she was carrying. She was all smiles, her face so bright and full of energy unlike yesterday.

Or was it just me interpreting too much as to what I see?

And then I felt a squeeze on my arm.

"You know what, Ryoma? Reality bites, that's why it hurts, but it's your choice if you want to make things stay this way or change it."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


	10. Jealousy

**Bribe me**

By _Jerui_

**Author's note:**

Belated Happy New Year Everyone!

I would like to apologize, really, for not updating up until now. I am concentrating on my studies and I just never had the time to think of what to add to this story for the past year. This year, I promise I will continue this but please, please be patient. I'm doing something for my future until April that may affect my whole life (sorry for getting serious here).

You can contact me at **(www . formspring . me / jeruikun) **if ever you got impatient and you wanted to rant on me for not updating. Just remove the spacing. I'll answer anything you wanted to know as much as I can and read whatever you wanted to say about my crappy style and grammar or my cheesy writing or whatever.

For those who left reviews and continue to support this story, I'm very thankful for what you've done up until now. I'm going to do my best to continue this for you guys. Thank you for always waiting.

May I remind you guys that this chapter was never edited. If you got annoyed because it sucks, please be my editor. Lol. I know it stinks but I hope you guys still understand the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 <strong>Jealousy<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You know what, Ryoma? Reality bites, that's why it hurts, but it's your choice if you want to make things stay this way or change it."<em>

Anji's words burned in my mind together with what we witnessed this morning as I escorted her to the faculty office.

It's strange. Up until now, I haven't felt like this. It was as if a hot flat iron was shoved inside my throat when I saw the captain and that miss twin braids.

To catch my attention, Anji placed her hand on my arm. We're already outside the office. I knocked on the door, and opened it.

"Sorry to intrude," I said politely. "I brought Matsuyama with me, teacher."

I entered the faculty with Anji behind me.

"So you're Anji Matsuyama." Takano-sensei said. "You may leave now Echizen. I'll bring her to class with me at first period."

I tapped Anji's shoulder, and he did the same on my arm as I left the room.

Ahh. And we went here so early there are only few people in the school grounds. Only club members would go here this early. Thinking of which, I am a tennis club member now. I won't head out to the courts for now. I didn't bring my racquet with me. Guess I should tell the old lady I'm skipping.

I wandered around aimlessly since it's early, and people around me somehow went out their way to greet me. I just hn-ed or waved a hand without looking at them. After a few minutes, I found myself outside the coach's office. I knocked and when I heard her response, I opened the door and went inside.

"Coach," I started.

The office looked like a museum of trophies and medals. Both left and right walls have cabinets with 5 horizontal divisions, filled with gold and silver trophies and team pictures. The only difference is that it has a white board with random notes about the team's progress, blocking the row of trophies on the left side of the room, two desks in the middle, two plastic chairs in front of the desks and two office chairs behind the table, one of which was occupied by the coach.

She looked at me, without any signs of surprise "Ryoma, what brings you here?"

I walked forward until I reached the front of her table. "I'm skipping."

"Obviously, since I don't see you inside the courts." The courts can be overlooked in the window behind her.

"I didn't bring anything with me and I have to show my cousin around."

"Oh. It's Anji, isn't it?" she inquired.

"You know her." It was supposed to sound like a question but my tone left me.

"Yes. I heard from your mother."

"Oh." I guess there's no secret about me now.

I somehow hated being in Japan. My parents know the people around, and they were too close there can be nothing to keep. Not to mention how my idiotic father would have too many friends with that personality.

"So how do you find my club?"

I pursed my lips and thought of what to say. "Seems capable."

She laughed.

"You're very much like your mother." I'm glad. I don't want to be told that I'm like my father.

"But I don't understand why I have to be recruited in the club though." I looked past her, outside the window as I waited for a response. The skies were clear, good enough to practice, and no dark clouds on the horizon, no signs of rain for the day.

"It's not for your benefit," she said, as she examined a piece of paper on her desk. She tapped it with a pencil.

"Ah."

"It's for the team. Most of the third years will be gone by next year and the others will be in need of a competition. So most likely, you will serve as a support. A pillar."

"I don't see how," I told her.

"You will soon." As soon as she said it, there was a knock on the door. The old lady answered and the captain entered.

"Coach, Echizen." He said it as an acknowledgement.

"Ah, Tezuka, Echizen here have permision to skip just for today." Coach Ryuzaki informed him.

"Is that so. But he must run 15 laps tommorow instead," the captain said. "If he skips, it should be done."

"Ah yes. Is that okay, Echizen?"

Of course. I need no special treatment. Tsk. "Sure."

"You may go now." I nodded slightly to the captain and exited the room.

I went to the classroom and half of the seats were already occupied. I sat on the seat at the back, next to the window and stretched my legs under the table, my back resting on the backrest, my arms limp on my sides. I looked outside.

_"You know what, Ryoma? Reality bites, that's why it hurts, but it's your choice if you want to make things stay this way or change it."_

But how do I change it? This is the first time I'm this way, you know. Who knows how long that Twin braided woman liked that stoic captain? It could've been days, months, or even years! I couldn't compete with time. I only knew her for sometime. I wasn't even sure of what I feel, if I should fight it or if I should fight for it.

Now that I think about these things, they are blackmailing me with that recording. What if I just admitted it? It might be better, just admitting it and move on because I was rejected right? I just don't know what got into me, agreeing to that absurd offer, joining the club and insisted on her becoming my girlfriend. There was one thing that's bothering me. Why did she agree on the last part?

My classmates hurriedly went to their seats as the door opened, distracting me from my thoughts. The teacher entered, with Anji behind him. She smiled and waved at me, and all of them looked at me suspiciously. I kept my face expressionless.

"Okay. This is Anji Matsuyama. She's from America, but don't you guys worry, she speaks the language."

She introduced herself. "Good morning. You can call me Anji. I'm very pleased to meet you."

There was a chorus of _wow_s and _she's cute_.

Okay. No intro that I'm her cousin?

"Matsuyama, your seat is at the back beside Echizen, near the window."

Oh wow, the space beside me magically sprouted a desk and a chair. Anji headed at the back and sat beside my seat. She gave me a wink.

"Echizen. Show her around the school if you have time."

"Okay siiiiir." I responded lazily while doing a salute.

Feeling a piercing gaze, I looked around and found Ryuzaki looking suspiciously at me from the second row, two seats at the front.

I smirked.

I went to the rooftop with Anji after I showed her around the grounds. I didn't asked for her plans yet and I just pretended I didn't know her. It was fun, really, with Anji being here, though we gained more stares being together.

She brought two shares of packed lunches.

"Why do you have two? Did mother made you bring it?" I whispered, so as not to be overheard.

"Yep. Aunt Rinko specially did this for today."

"I don't think so. Did you make it?"

"Ohh I got caught. Ha ha."

I opened the door to the rooftop and found Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo and Miss twin braids gathered around.

"Echizen!" the three called. We both approached near Ryuzaki.

"Matsuyama-san, did you enjoy your first day?" Ryuzaki asked her.

"Yes I did. Ryoma here showed me around. It was so different from my previous school and I find this place cute," she smiled. "And you can also call me Anji. I'm not used to be called Matsuyama."

I saw them exchange glances when she said my name.

The group formed a bigger circle to include Anji and I. I sat in the middle of Anji and Ryuzaki. The trio seemed to be quite speechless at this moment, nobody attempting to engage in conversation.

Anji placed a two meticulously prepared lunch with my favorites in front of me while Ryuzaki was about to do the same.

"Wooow. That's awesome!"

It was then that Horio decided to break the silence.

"Anji-san, do both of you know each other?"

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Yes."

"Eh. If that's so, what's your relationship?"

"I don't think Ryoma here would be happy if I tell you."

"Hn."

Ryuzaki looked at what she prepared and seemed to compare with what Anji brought. She looked pale. Okay, that got me worried. Just a little.

"Do you guys want to share, just for today? I brought these to make friends!" Anji asked cheerfully. She handed me chopsticks.

The others agreed and laid their lunch boxes in the middle of the cloth we're sitting on. We all ate as the trio bombarded Anji with questions about herself, avoiding the relation-with-Echizen topic.

I ate silently as I watched miss twin braids eat, still pale, eyes seemed blank and seeing nothing.

When we're done, the four was still talking while heading inside when I hear Ryuzaki call my name.

I stopped walking. Anji looked back and I gestured that they go ahead. The door closed.

"So, who is she?" she asked, nonchalant. I faced her.

"She's Anji Matsuyama. The transferee."

"No, that's not what I'm asking," she said. She appeared irritated.

"Well, then. I'm afraid I couldn't tell you." Ha. As if I'd tell you. You and your senpai might use her to your scheeming, If I didn't know better...

"Why not? I'm your girlfriend."

"Nah. Just in name." I answered. I couldn't read her expression. She looked like she swallowed a whole candy.

"Are you attending the practice later?" she asked again.

"Nope. I got permission from the captain and the coach."

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You looked pale."

"N-none of your business."

She walked past me and went out the door without looking back. Now that's news to me.

I planned on walking home with Anji when the class is over. I promised to play tennis with her at the shrine later. But the thought was slightly pushed away as I watch miss twin braids as the class went on. She wasn't talking at all the whole time, not even performing a small talk with her noisy friend. I wonder what went wrong with her. She seemed fine when the captain fetched her this morning.

Was she jealous?

...

...

...

...

No. That's impossible. Something might have happened earlier.

But there was a something inside me hoping that she might be jealous, even if just a little.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


End file.
